


Desert

by Anti047



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Desert

被时间洪流冲出原来的空间时，Kal感觉自己下降了很久才落在陆地上。他来不及缓冲只能随惯性在碎石沙地上打滚，手上的枷锁已经被摔坏了，Kal轻轻一抖就掉在了地上。他揉揉酸痛的手腕，站起身环视周围。  
不过是一片荒漠罢了。  
这里没有风，天空的颜色是诡异的光晕，Kal在这里没有了一切力量，他目力所能及的远处也只是荒漠。不过他还是微微笑了一下，他感觉不到和他Alpha的任何联系，再次孤身一人的自在让他竟有些放松。  
他会很开心的。Kal这样想着，他那五年所见到的Bruce的眼神也不过是失望和冷漠罢了。Kal在荒漠里走着，鲜红的披风在单调灰暗的世界里格外的显眼。他不知道走了多久，这里无日无夜，Kal也无从衡量，直到耗尽了体力昏倒在地上也没有见到任何能藏身的地方。  
等到Kal再次睁开眼的时候他发现自己正躺在石床上，这里看起来像是有人居住的样子。  
“醒了？”  
听到声音Kal突然从石床上跃起，而说话的人正是几年前被他流放至此的Savage.  
“见到你的时间要比我想的要早许多，看来你的Alpha确实要比你有准备。”Savage背着手站在山洞的一角，他把自己收拾得很干净，就像在地球上的时候一样。  
“看来你很期盼我的到来了。”Kal冷哼一声说道，蓝色的眼睛依然像从前一样明亮。只是没有了温暖，没有了善良，只剩下愤怒和复杂的感情。  
但是这样的Superman更加的诱人，在绝望的烈火中炼出的复仇之魂，世故和沧桑沉降在Kal年轻的身上。像烈酒，像毒药，能要你的命，也能让NIIT欲罢不能。Savage肖想过Kal被黑暗拽出正义的光芒的样子，只是没能想到他能这样的诱人。  
“你在这里会见到不少老朋友，注意你的言行。”Savage递给Kal一块类似面包的食物，“虽说这里大家都没有什么能力，你会寡不敌众的。”  
“多谢，不过是一群手下败将。”Kal结果面包咬了一口，多日的饥饿让他没考虑太多。五年的专权统治让Kal变得自大，他蔑视一切，包括天神。就算身为Omega也没有向Alpha臣服过，他这些年用了不少抑制剂，早就忘记了发情是什么样的感觉。  
“作为一个在地球上生活了几万年的人，我不得不说所有的物种都对一种行为有着几乎狂热的需求。”Savage向Kal走来，身上Alpha信息素的味道越来越浓厚。  
这时Kal突然警觉起来，他早就忘了属于Omega的躁动，也早就忘了自己还是个Omega.经营全球的国家并干预政权不是一件简单的事情，Kal每天都活在镇压，威胁和暴力打击的生活里。站在权利的巅峰那么久，难怪会自觉的忽视一些事情。  
等到Kal感觉身上有久违的燥热和无力感袭来时，Savage已经扣住了他的下巴。男人身上来自远古未完全进化的Alpha的味道，在Savage欺身压上Kal的时候，Kal已经无力推开身上的男人了。  
“滚开！”Kal身上发软，嘴上却依然凶狠。他的双手抵在Savage的胸前，却被Savage隔着制服狠狠地捏了一下阴茎。  
“啊！”这一下确实用力了，Kal疼得脸色发白。他正要阻止Savage企图拉开制服拉链的手，往后躲的时候却又撞上了另一个人。Kal猛地回头，看清了站在他身后的人。  
“看来我来的时候刚刚好。”Zod缓缓开口说道，一把揪起Kal的头发迫使他抬头看自己。  
不等Kal反驳，Savage已经拽下了他的披风随手丢在地上，拉开了拉链用力向两边一扯露出整个腰背和大半个浑圆的臀部。Kal挥手想要拍开Zod的手却被对方紧紧握住，Zod手上一用力便将Kal的左臂卸下来了，那只手软绵绵地耷拉在一侧。  
这一下让Kal觉得疼痛无比，锋利的犬牙将嘴唇咬破了才没发出声音。这时Savage已经将手指伸向了后穴，Omega的本能早就出卖了Kal，后穴已经是一片水色。  
“就这么想Alpha肏你吗？”Savage伸进一根手指，粗长的手指挂过柔软的内壁，进出了没几下就将穴口肏得鲜红充血。Kal想要反驳却被Zod掰开嘴将阴茎捅了进去，他下意识的想要吐出去却被塞得更满。  
“好好含住我就不捏碎你的下巴。”Zod冰冷的声音让Kal有些害怕，他知道Zod绝对会这样做的，只好强压下愤怒，毕竟他现在没有能和他们对抗的力量。眼看着这Kal的怒目和泛红的眼角，Zod的阴茎又胀大了一圈。  
而Savage的扩张也做得差不多了，穴口已经微微张开，透明的液体正从缩的后穴一点点的被挤出来。Savage将阴茎抵上穴口，火热的触感让Kal忍不住向前躲避，却将Zod吞得更深。  
“唔——”Kal进退两难，只凭一只手撑起身体。这时Savage看准时机将阴茎狠狠地捅了进去，湿热的肠壁一环一环的挤上来紧紧绞住Alpha的阴茎。  
被侵入的饱胀感让Kal的声音变了调，口水顺着嘴角流下，嘴里满是雄性的味道和之前咬破的嘴角的血腥味。两人根本没有顾忌Kal，各自调整好节奏便开始了抽插。  
Zod的阴茎抵在Kal的上颚，他扣住Kal的脑袋将更多的阴茎挤进去，只留下囊袋一下下撞击着Kal的脸颊。他俯视着昔日的神子，看着他的目光就像看着蝼蚁一般。  
每当Zod将Kal推向自己的时候，Savage便趁机用力的进入。压制多年Omega的天性渐渐不受Kal控制了，他忍不住扭动胯部追逐Alpha的阴茎。每次Savage撞上子宫口的一圈软肉Kal都发出像哭泣一样的呻吟，子宫里的热液也流出一小股浇在Savage的阴茎上。很快Zod将阴茎从Kal嘴里抽了出来，拉出长长的银弧。  
这时Savage将Kal拉起来露出前身，Zod撕开了Kal的制服，雪白的胸膛像女人脱下胸罩一样弹了几下。Zod双手捏上丰腴的乳房贴上他的阴茎模仿性交的动作开始耸动，Kal正要怒骂却被Savage一个深深的挺入将到嘴边的话变成了一声淫乱呻吟。  
“嗯啊——！”Kal感觉自己要被撑坏了，Savage还在深入，企图顶开狭窄的子宫颈进入子宫。他控制不住自己的声音，一声比一声叫的放荡。每次Savage的阴茎顶开一点狭窄的甬道Kal就像被点到一样狠狠抖动，快感和疼痛一起涌向大脑皮层，让Kal几乎没有了神智。  
“放松，Kal.”Savage的声音如同恶魔的低语，“你能全部吞进去。”原始Alpha的阴茎保留了前端的阴茎钩，能保证绝对的受孕。  
Zod伸手握住了Kal的阴茎，上面已经沾满了前液。而他却伸出小指堵住了出口，酸胀感让Kal腰腹一酸，彻底坐在了Savage怀里。后者一借力，直接将阴茎破开了子宫颈并在里面成了结。  
“啊——！！”Kal又痛又爽，扬起脖颈哭了出来。Savage却没有心疼，直接捣进子宫蹂躏娇嫩的器官，整个阴茎进入又退出，直到子宫颈被彻底撑开。Kal就像被撬开的泉眼，Omega的热液一股一股的往出流，连Alpha的结都堵不上。  
Kal被夹在中间，胸前被蹭地一片红肿，两个乳尖被掐住来回玩弄已经出血了。身后的Alpha更是彻底肏开了神子的身体，Kal断断续续的呻吟着，那声音和满脸的泪痕还有几乎失神的蓝眼睛都不过是给Alpha助兴罢了。  
直到两人先后射在Kal身上和胸前Kal才软绵绵地倒在石床上，他满身都是青紫和绯红的痕迹，落在白皙的皮肤上美丽又淫靡。他失神地看着Savage和Zod，眼神逐渐散涣，失去了意识。  
他被遗弃在那里，就像被丢在风中的废纸。


End file.
